Vega
Vega was the owner and proprietor of the IO Diner. The Sakiyan was born on the tropical native home-world of his species, Sakiya, where he joined the home guard at a young age. His performance in keeping Saki safe from foreign invaders earned many merits and it wasn't long before the Sakiyan was approached by the Hutts who wished to hire him. Deciding to take the chance to earn some wealth he became the bodyguard of Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, or known more commonly as Gorga the Hutt. Vega remained with Gorga until the Clone Wars, where having been around the underworld, Vega began pursuing a life in assassination and bounty hunting where he attained a reputation as a cold hearted killer well known across the Hutt and Corellian Space as well as the Outer Rim. One such hunt saw Vega fall into ownership of the Meat Bucket, a run down cantina in Coronet, Corellia. The former owner of the cantina, Leja Fromm, had hired Vega for a job but then was unable to pay him for his services. Though Fromm had then tried to hire local ruffians to kill Vega in a double cross, the Sakiyan got the upper hand and dealt not only with the hired killers but also ended the life of Fromm. As a consequence, the dark skinned assassin took all that Fromm had carried on him, including the keys and deed to the cantina and so Vega came into the ownership of the Meat Bucket simply by chance. The Sakiyan decided to keep the location in order to establish a place of operations behind the front of a simple cantina. The Meat Bucket was in one of the most run-down and poorest areas of Coronet and though Vega began to use the cantina as he initially intended, the Sakiyan soon began to get to know the locals and spend more time serving drinks rather than chasing down hunts. Eventually by 13 BBY, Vega had given up his life of assassinations and hunts in order to focus entirely on running the cantina, where he became an important part of the local community and the fortunes of the run-down cantina took a change for the better, becoming a popular place to dine across Coronet, especially with young CorSec Officers. When Corellia began to change for the worst following the Imperial Absorption during the Galactic Civil War, the Meat Bucket rarely saw any trouble from the Human League or from rogue CorSec Officers simply due to Vega's bounty hunting reputation. The Sakiyan also kept his ear to the ground, often coming into the knowledge of information and rumours, and as an informant often passed on this information to those he expected to hear it. Corran Horn a young CorSec Officer used Vega as a reliable informant during his time with CorSec, the Sakiyan helping him to track down Bossk. By the end of 8 ABY the state of affairs on Corellia was so bad that when the opportunity for it's non-human populace were secretly offered sanctuary on Orupia by politician Denjax Teppler, many would take the offer. Vega himself never thought of life away from Corellia, having grown to love the planet as his adopted home-world, yet the affection the man held for his local community saw the Sakiyan also take Teppler's offer, selling the popular Meat Bucket to Ging Darjeek, and using the funds to set up a diner in Orupia's capital of Pareen. Establishing the IO Diner, Vega continues to dabble in rumours and information, passing on little snippets to those that would have the time to listen in the hope of hearing something in return. The diner itself has become quite popular, especially with Rhyley Stargazer, the Crown Prince of Orupia who is often seen dining at the venue in the city's Corellian Sector. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs